This invention relates to a method of vehicle accident investigation, mapping and reconstruction using a close-range aerial photography method apparatus in conjunction with sophisticated imaging and computer graphics technology.
Reconstructionists typically employ conventional survey techniques to measure the position of points which define the roadway and any physical evidence. They use these points to construct a scaled, plan view drawing of the accident site. The more data points collected, the more complete and praise the drawing. Instead of tape measures and surveyors' transits, many reconstructionists use sophisticated electronic survey systems which can record several hundred points within a practical time frame. However, even if 1,000 points were collected, the line drawing generated would still fall short of the detailed information stored in a single close-range aerial photograph.
Color aerial photos clearly display roadway geometry and off-road landmarks to which witnesses may refer as well as reveal evidence detectable only from an overhead perspective. Unfortunately, aircraft aerial photography services are not normally considered to be acceptable alternatives to conventional survey techniques because of high expense, coordination difficulties, low-altitude limitations and difficulty in obtaining direct overhead views.
This invention has been developed as a practical tool for obtaining close-range vertically correct aerial photographs during the inspection of an accident site without the use of aircraft. A camera is suspended in a damped gimbal mount over the accident site from a tethered, ultra light, helium-filled blimp at altitudes of 100 to 1,500 feet. The camera's operation is radio-controlled by a person on the ground to ensure optimum lighting, camera position and traffic flow.
The high resolution aerial photographs are then digitized for use with computer imaging technology which allows accurate placement of accident vehicles, tiremarks and other evidence directly in the image. The invention's close-range aerial photographs record surface details such as cracks, patches, joints and other irregularities in the pavement which may also appear in police scene photographs and which can be used as common reference points for constructing an accident scene map. The full-color, scalable, photographic map generated by the invention provides an effective tool for mapping a complex accident site, reconstructing the scene, analyzing the accident and presenting findings to others.